


I'm sorry. I miss you.

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Series: I'm sorry [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Roman and Virgil after Remus's and Janus's suicides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: I'm sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I'm sorry. I miss you.

After reading Remus's letter I broke down. My room was in pieces everything but his letter was ruined. After I calmed down a bit I picked up Remus's letter and ran to Virgil. I tried to tell him but he couldn't understand what I was saying though the tears. I shoved Remus's letter in his hands and waited while he read it.  
After a few minutes I could see his shoulder shaking. I couldn't see his face because he was hiding behind the letter but I could tell that tears were streaming down his face. I gently took the letter from his hands and opened my arms for a hug. He bolted into my arms. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. He did the same.  
" Virg what are we going to do? We have to tell the others. But I'm not ready to see them."  
"Honestly Ro I have no idea what we should do. I'm not ready to face them either. But where can we go? The dark side no longer exists? I don't think that either of us want to be alone so we can't stay in our rooms."  
"The imagination."  
Its been four weeks since that day. We haven't left the imagination except for when Thomas needs us. The other sides know that something is upsetting the both of us but we can't face them.  
"Ro I think today is the day that we tell the others what is going on. They need to know."  
" Your right. Let's go tell them before we lose our nerves"  
We sink into the common room and see Patton and Logan on the couch.  
"Guys we have something to tell you. Its about why we have been acting weird these last four weeks."  
I hand Logan Remus's letter and Patton reads over his shoulder. After they were finished reading they both had tears in their eyes. Patton tackles us in a hug and Logan joins a moment later.  
"Kiddos I'm so sorry. I had no idea that happened. I didn't know that sides could kill themselves. Have you guys held a memorial for them? We could help if you wanted."  
With those words both me and Virg knew that we would be okay again.


End file.
